gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tornado
The Declasse '''Tornado' is a two-door lowrider featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design In GTA San Andreas, the Tornado assumes the design of a late-1950s coupe, most likely a 1958 Chevy Impala, with signature sweeping curves and tailfins. The front half of the car (and most of the front bumper and grille) and rear window resemble those of a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air, while the windscreen, sides, back side and bottom half of the front bumper resemble a 1958 Chevrolet Bel Air. The car serves as one of several gang cars for the Los Santos Vagos. In GTA 5 the car takes the shape of a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air with its tailfins, windshields, and back bumper while its front resembels more of a 58 Bel Air with its double headlights and grill. Performance Having only two doors, the Tornado is only designed to carry two occupants, and as a result, is not a good choice for drive-bys because it lacks the four-seats that many other gang cars have. The car does make up for this deficiency with its above average top speed and acceleration (faster than most four-door lowriders), as well as its generally stable cornering even with its long wheelbase that is supposed to hamper the car's maneuverability. Its low ground clearance, however, clearly makes the car unsuitable for rugged off-roading. The Tornado is also durable and can take a good bit of gunfire before exploding. Although it doesn't appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode if the back license plate is shot. Modifications *Loco Low Co. Gallery Tornado-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTAV-Front.jpg|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTAV-trailer.png|A vehicle resembling the Tornado, in GTA San Andreas, seen in the second GTA V trailer Tornado-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to Tornados at Loco Low Co. in GTA San Andreas. Beater Tornado GTA V Front.jpg|A beater Tornado in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Gtavartworktornado.jpg|Tornado seen on the artwork. Franklin Tornado.png|A pre-release screenshot of the Tornado in GTA V. gta v tornado rear.png|A pre-release screenshot of a beater Tornado in GTA V. Tornado-GTAV-OfficalTrailer.png|A pre-release screenshot of a Tornado driving through Blaine County. Tornado-Convertible-GTAV-front.jpg|A pre-release screenshot of a convertible Tornado in GTA V. Beater.Covertable.Tornado.jpg|A convertable, beater Tornado with guitars and sombreros in the back seat. Trivia * The Tornado is the lowest vehicle in the game and only lowrider and/or car capable of dragging. Dropping its rear end on the ground produces a continuous stream of sparks like a minitruck. This trick can be executed through the aid of hydraulics by nose up with right analog stick (PS2). The scraping can be done by pressing the Num 8 button or by pressing H, then the Num 2 button (PC). * The default radio station in the Tornado is Radio Los Santos. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a car very similar to the Tornado can be seen in a picture in the back room of The Triangle Club in the borough of Bohan the only difference being that it has double headlights (much like the '58 Bel Air). Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns mostly around Los Santos Vagos teritories. * Spawns more often when the beater/junk car traffic cheat is activated. Grand Theft Auto V *Usually seen in the more run-down areas of Los Santos and Blaine County. *However, it can also be sometimes found driving around Rockford Hills near Michael's House. *A purple colored Tornado can be seen driving on the Grove Street cul de sac by a Ballas gang member. Navigation }} de:Tornado (SA) es:Tornado fr:Tornado pl:Tornado Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Lowriders Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse